Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2016
11:58 Zoor 11:58 czemu masz Rias na avku? 11:58 bo mogę 12:00 Razem ponad kilo 12:00 o/ 12:00 Hej. hej 12:00 elou 12:00 Elo 12:01 Yo 12:04 . 12:09 Elo 12:09 elou 12:09 Mam jedną ładowarke na tablet i telefon i oba w tym momencie zdychają (bp) 12:10 Podłącz do akumulatora (y) 12:10 o/ 12:11 A ja mam 69% baterii (lf) 12:11 Głupio, że w aplikacji youtube nie ma składanek .-. 12:15 Nie wiem, żyje ktoś, ktokolwiek? :v 12:15 nie 12:15 Nie? 12:16 Aha .-. 12:16 idk 12:19 Nie 12:21 Co dziwne tylko w nocy jest mnóstwo tematów:v 12:21 bo w nocy ludzie są bardziej rozmowni 12:21 No 12:22 i nie ma innych których by sie obawiali czy coś 12:22 Obawiali? 12:22 A kogo się tu obawiać? 12:22 nie wiem 12:23 Jeśli chodzi ci o adminów i modów to... Pff (bp) 12:23 po prostu wychodzą często tematy o uzytkownikach 12:24 Właśnie, tylko użytkownicy o których gadają mogą jednak wejść w każdej chwili 12:24 Ale są bardziej pewni wieczorem 12:24 W każdej chwili w nocy... 12:24 ale zwykle gadano o tych samych 12:25 No tak 12:25 Elo 12:26 elou 12:26 Gtsaplayer1 12:26 Jeśli chodzi ci o adminów i modów to... Pff (bp) 12:26 Dobra, dobra 12:26 Jak chcecie sobie porozmawiać to mogę iść :P 12:26 o/ 12:27 Chodzi o wieczór :v 12:27 Mi umysł się włącza wieczorem więc 12:27 Co jak co ale wtedy bardzo rzadko wchodzą 12:27 Kuro wróciła <3 12:27 <3 12:27 Ale już sobie idę. 12:27 nie ić :c 12:27 Ale muszę. 12:27 Trzeba do miasta jechać 12:27 ;___; 12:27 Kolor odświeżyć 12:27 Kolczyki kupić 12:28 Zjeść pizzę. 12:28 piwko 12:28 Też 12:28 jak sie ociepli to w plener na piwko? :p 12:29 Zawsze! 06:29 bo zem się spas 06:29 xD 06:30 internety plz 06:30 kuuuurdebele 06:31 O co chodzi? 06:31 Bo mam potezne lagi 06:32 .-. 06:32 Naprawde potezne 06:32 To co napisze przychodzi z kilkunastosekundowym opoznieniem 06:33 yo 06:33 Stwierdzam 06:33 yo 06:33 Że fioletowy to nie jest kolor fioletowy 06:33 Hej 06:34 Tylko jaki 06:34 o/ 06:34 Yo 06:34 Ten theme jest genialny (sj) 06:34 Kolor kupy 06:34 :v 06:35 ze co 06:37 Tudududu... 06:37 (sj) 06:37 No tak 06:37 Kolor kupy 06:39 kurde znowu 06:39 jak dłużej patrzysz na fioletowy, to robi się brązowy, confirmed 06:39 No właśnie to nie jest nawet brązowy 06:39 to brąz pomieszany z jasnym fioletem 06:42 właśnie 06:42 o to mi chodziło 06:45 Khyyyy. Kyu! 06:46 Ja? 06:46 Ty znawco! Ucz nas! c: 06:46 Ale, co. 06:46 O kolorach. c: 06:46 Teach me mastaa 06:46 Niebieski wyjdzie ładnie 06:46 Różowy to fiolet 06:46 A fiolet to kupa 06:46 Tada. 06:47 Wooo. 06:47 * Aviraan to zapisuje 06:50 aaa 06:50 dostałam pizze 06:51 z papryką chili i ostrym sosem 06:51 ;-; 06:51 (burn) 06:51 Mmm. c: 06:52 Aviomarin, daj mleka 06:52 Nie. 08:02 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YpgsrNeAFvk 08:02 Chodziło mi naturalnie o to 08:02 Wybaczcie mi ten karygodny błąd 08:03 ;-; 08:03 Czy tylko mnie przeraża to, jak mówi Master? ;-; 08:03 Boję się trochę. 08:04 Przepraszam, jeśli nie odpowiada wam mój styl bycia 08:04 Lecz nie mogę nic na to poradzić 08:04 Wyrażam skruchę i błagam o wybaczenie 08:05 ;-; 08:05 Wypaczam. 08:05 Cześć, Kuro. 08:05 Cześć, Piniaczu. 08:05 Odpisywanie na fb jest fajne. 08:05 Kuro <3 08:05 Psycho <3 08:05 >Wyświetliła 08:05 >Nie odpisała 08:05 c: 08:05 Witam Lordzie 08:05 A co mam odpisać? Że jest źle? 08:05 Witaj! 08:06 Masz mi odpowiedzieć dokładnie, co się stało. 08:06 yay vegas sie ściaga 08:06 weee 08:06 Ale nie umiem .-. 08:07 Martwię się. 08:07 ._. 08:07 * Psychograf nie wie czemu jeśt źle ale i tak tuli Kuro 08:07 Jesteś zajęta? 08:07 Teraz? 08:07 Nie 08:07 Awww 08:08 Meh. 08:08 Wybaczcie, lecz wdarł mi się tzw. "lag" 08:08 Tzn 08:08 Siedzę w nostejlu, bo wiesz, 100% do expa, ale nic nie robię 08:09 Aasasdasd, mam zablokowane obie karty. 08:09 Piniaku? 08:09 Nie mogę nawet zadzwonić. ._. 08:09 Hm? 08:11 Wybacz, zapomniałem swej wypowiedzi 08:11 Come on, represent 08:11 Wyrażam skruchę i proszę o wybaczenie 08:12 No dobrze. 08:12 Dziękuję serdecznie 08:12 <3 08:12 o/ 08:12 �� 08:12 Witam, panie 08:12 Piniak 08:13 Ładny mam avatar? :D 08:13 ciuralla ciuralla 08:13 Pękny. 08:13 dlaczego tego słucham ;-; 08:13 Migracja piercingu to zło : < 08:14 Przypomniał mi się obojczyk Kuro. 08:14 Jejku 08:14 To było straszne 08:14 Chociaż gorsza jest migracja kolczyka smiley'a 08:15 Ała 08:15 Ale ten w obojczyku 08:15 Był taki cudny 08:15 A blizna jest do tej pory :< 08:15 Sprawdz ten tlusty bit czlowieniuuu https://youtu.be/akV9AoCJPPU?list=PLDAB74108C9360AEA <3 08:15 A wędzidełko dalej rozbabrane 08:15 Co zrobić, kiedy ktoś znowu się na mnie obraził? 08:15 Olać. 08:15 Mi migruje surface między biustem. 08:15 Panienko... 08:16 Ex 08:16 Szkoda mi go. 08:16 Wiesz 08:16 Szkoda kolczyka 08:16 Ale im dalej pójdzie 08:16 Tym większa blizna 08:16 Albo gorzej 08:16 Tak jak w moim przypadku 08:16 Mi smiley wypadł, kiedy byłam w pracy 08:16 Wiem właśnie. Jutro jadę do piercera żeby to zobaczył. Pewnie wyciągnę :/ 08:16 uuu 08:16 Rozmawiam z klientem, a tu dup, kolczyk wypadł 08:16 w sumie to na czym polega migrowanie? ;-; 08:17 Wargi we krwi 08:17 Co to znaczy ze migruje 08:17 O borze szumiący ;-; 08:17 ;_; 08:17 Przykro mi z powodu bólu, pani... 08:17 U mnie najbardziej babrała się chyba chrząstka ucha 08:17 może przez to, że robiłam sama 08:17 ale do tej pory mam bliznę 08:18 i nie mam chrząstki 08:18 eh gimnazjalne przygody 08:18 ;_; 08:18 ;_; 08:18 A ja chce se porobic tatuaze 08:18 Ja przekłuwałam sobie uszko, dzień po tym jak wyjęłam kolczyk dziurka mi zarosła 08:19 i tak zaczęła się i zakończyła moja przygoda z kolczykami wszelkimi 08:19 ja ostatnio odkryłam, że trzecia dziura w uchu ciągle działa 08:19 mimo, że nie miałam w niej kolczyka od dobrych paru lat 08:19 :c 08:20 Jak tak patrzę na dyskusję pań i panienek i twierdzę, że jednak bardzo dobrze, że jestem panem... 08:20 Moja chrząstka działała podobnie. 08:20 >nie miej kolczyka przez ponad rok 08:20 >dziurka nadal działa 08:21 Polecam, Kuro przebijająca chrząstki. 08:21 "-Kou, przynieś chusteczki!" 08:22 Hmmm... 08:23 xD 08:23 Ubolewam nad tym, że tzw. "lag" wdarł mi się na stronę internetową i nie chce jej opuścić... 08:23 eh 08:23 Niweluje to wszelkie moje operacje dokonywane na tejże stronie 08:23 W sumie to fajnie się z Tobą mieszkało, ale cieszę się, że to się skończyło. xD 08:24 NO DZIĘKI. 08:24 Spk. 08:24 mam ochotę na taką kanapkę z ogórkiem i pomidorkiem 08:24 Pinia 08:24 Graj w nostale 08:24 Powoduje to furię i oburzenie z mojej strony 08:24 dam Ci itemki 08:24 Nie lol. 08:24 Albo w Aiona 08:24 Ej Kuro 08:24 Widziałaś kiedyś, jak biją się żyrafy? 08:24 Szyjami. 08:24 Szyjami, co wygląda bardzo dziwnie 08:25 To wygląda supi. 08:25 Albo kangury. 08:25 Też się fajnie biją. 08:25 Koguty też. 08:25 Ten widok sprawia, że myślę jak one mają twarde kręgosłupy 08:25 Hm? 08:25 Najfajniej biją się dziewczyny. 08:25 zw 08:25 rajd w nostale 08:25 ;_; 08:26 "- wyrzuć śmieci! 08:26 - Nie teraz mamo, mam rajd!!" 08:26 #memories 08:27 xD 08:27 Kuro podała swoje imię do wiadomości publicznej. 08:27 Szkoda, że panienka Nowa nie chce mi udzielić arcyważnej informacji, abym mógł zadać pytanie 08:27 Nie potrzeba cenzurować. 08:27 Chyba. 08:27 Master 08:27 Ale ja nie mogę 08:27 w ogóle uznaj że nie wiem 08:27 idę się obrazić tak jak ty na mnie 08:28 Ależ, wie panienka i może 08:28 Foch. 08:29 Poza tym pragnąłbym zauważyć, że gdybym się na panienkę obraził, to bym z panienką w tej chwili nie rozmawiał... 08:29 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/1942984/fun-i-kreatywnosc.html co 08:30 cococo? 08:30 Coco szanel. 08:33 Dobra, skończyłam czytać notatki. 08:33 Pinia 08:34 Teraz zgram to na telefon 08:34 Powiedz Masterowi jakiej jesteś płci 08:34 i uznam, że jestem gotowa na egzamin. 08:34 Albo przynajmniej powiedz mu, że nie powiesz 08:34 i że ja też jej nie znam 08:34 Płeć Piniako wiecznie żywa <3 08:34 Panienko... 08:35 Panienka mnie właśnie skompromitowała 08:35 Jest to plama na mym honorze 08:35 Ależ ona nie wie, jakiej płci jestem. 08:35 Nikt nie wie. 08:35 Tylko moja siostra. 08:35 Ale ona Ci nie powie. 08:36 Nawet jej nie proś o to. 08:36 Dobrze więc, niech i tak będzie 08:36 Dziękuję 08:37 Męczenie damy o informacje, których nie posiada jest bardzo niemiłe. 08:37 Lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że panienka Nowa wprowadziła mnie w błąd 08:37 Dlaczego? 08:37 Ponieważ mówiła, że nie powie, a nie, że nie wie 08:38 No bo skoro nie wiem to nie powiem 08:38 Lecz jednak mogła panienka powiedzieć od razu, że panienka nie wie 08:39 .v. 08:39 Jednakże nie wiem teraz, czy nazywać Pinię Lady czy Lordzie 08:39 Nie chcę wiedzieć 08:40 Lord 08:41 Co do panienki Nowej, mimo iż wprowadziła mnie w błąd przyznaję się, że mogłem postąpić rozważniej 08:41 hmpf 08:41 Wyrażam skruchę i proszę o wybaczenie 08:41 czemu zamiast bell ring czytam ber ling 08:41 foch 08:41 Lady Karu, dziękuję serdecznie 08:42 Karu. 08:43 Kuźwa 08:43 Karu 08:44 Czemóż to panienka Nowa się na mnie obraziła? 08:45 Domyśl się 08:48 Wybaczy panienka, lecz nie zamierzam się domyślać, niech panienka powie wprost 08:48 * nasz czat regularnie odwiedzają legendy * 08:49 Niech ktoś ze mną pośpiewa mamma mie 08:49 mama mia 08:56 Hmmm 08:56 Ja na tę porę dnia, wyjątkowo jest tu mało ludzi... 08:56 słucham starych piosenek 08:57 + większość ma zw 09:02 Otóż to 09:03 Dziwne... 09:04 He he... 09:04 bany dostali to nie przychodzą xd 09:04 Coś się stało? 09:05 Heh... 09:07 Kontempluję na temat tzw. "fochów" panienki Nowej... 09:07 Mam dobre rozwiązanie 09:07 Olać to :V 09:08 Dziękuję za poradę, na pewno skorzystam... 09:09 Drobiazg 09:13 O 09:13 o/ 09:13 Loki <3 09:13 ^^ 09:14 Maszter o. 09:14 o/ 09:14 Proszę o wybaczenie, lecz telefon mi się wyłączył 09:14 Witam, panie Loki 09:14 nie przepraszaj 09:14 Jakie filmy polecacie? 09:15 Piniak zależy jaki gatunek preferujesz 09:15 "z piekła rodem" z Johnym Deppem 09:15 Wszystko oprócz czystych komedii. 09:15 może najnowszy zdupping? :v 09:15 Bardzo dobry seans 09:15 Pinia- "Wyjątki z Dekalogu" 09:15 Nowa, nie cierpię tego. 09:15 "Frankie i Alice" 09:15 Opowiada o Kubie Rozpruwaczu 09:15 hmm nie wiem co bym tobie mógł polecić 09:15 Brzmi ciekawie. 09:15 Yo wam 09:16 A oglądał ktoś Serbski Film? 09:16 oo 09:16 ja :D 09:16 Jak wrażenia? 09:16 czyli mogą być kontrowersyjne filmy? 09:16 Stronię od takich "dzieł" 09:16 Oczywiście. 09:16 Piniak 09:16 Ja oglądałam 09:16 Tylko nie typowe komedie. 09:16 byłem przygotowany psychicznie 09:16 Właśnie, Kuro. 09:16 Piniak obejrzyj Begotten 09:16 Robisz jakąś nockę? 09:16 Mogłabym zrobić 09:16 Tęsknię za nockami. :c 09:17 Next weekend? 09:17 jako ciekawostkę powiem, że Marylin Manson wykorzystał fragmenty tego filmu w jednym swoich teledysków 09:17 Może być nawet w tygodniu. 09:18 Loki... 09:18 Tylko w czwartek mam dłuższy trening. 09:18 *ze swoich 09:18 co jest Master? 09:18 Tzn, wcześniej zaczynam. 09:18 Bardzo się na tobie zawiodłem, przyjacielu... 09:18 albo Głowa do Wycierania była fajna 09:20 Piniak 09:20 A mama jedzie do Nurca? 09:22 Nie może. 09:22 Dalej jest na L4. 09:23 Wiem 09:23 Ale spadek. 09:24 No tak. Ale nie może ruszyć się z miasta. 09:24 mhm 09:24 Poza tym, ponoć dostała działkę. 09:24 Ona nie chce jej chyba. 09:25 Tzn, myślała, że dostanie połowę domu. 09:30 Cześć Loki :) 09:30 Witajcie o/ 09:30 Fiery! <3 09:33 kurcze 09:33 a może by tak wszystko rzucić 09:33 i zostać krawcową? 09:33 Yo 09:33 Przepraszam za moją chwilową nieobecność, lecz już powróciłem 09:36 Tatata. (Jelly) 09:36 dolary (jelly) 09:36 Wyginam śmiało ciało ;) 09:36 Hajs. 09:36 Czy tam najs. 09:36 Nie wiem jak tam dzisiejsza młodzież mówi. 09:37 Hajs dawno tu nie była 09:37 O. Loki. (y) 09:37 Ja już nie kojarzę po avkach... 09:37 W prawdziwym najs w csie hajs ze skinów 09:37 Eh... Stara jestem... 09:38 A po polsku Gtsa, prosimy :> 09:38 Aviraan na pewno nie starsza ode mnie ;> 09:38 15 w tym roku co nie? 09:38 Mówcie mi więcej o starości xD 09:38 A ja znam kogoś starszego niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci 09:38 Karu 09:38 No no wiecie no. 09:39 W prawdziwym życiu najs (brak kasy) w cs'ie hajs (ze skinów) 09:39 Loki xd 09:39 Ale tak na serio serio 09:39 Ostatnio wracałam z siostrą ze szkoły a tam gimnazjum paliło. c: 09:39 To pan Latający Potwór Spaghetti 09:39 XD 09:39 Ze wszystkich tu obecnych chyba ja mam najdłuższy staż na wiki. 09:39 Eh, 09:39 *. 09:40 twoje pierwsze powitanie 09:40 jak zamiast hej, napisałeś gej 09:40 W sensie.. palili koło gimnazjum, czy paliło się samo gimnazjum? :) 09:40 Meh, to nie było pierwsze. 09:40 Pierwsze to było zhejcenie fanek dżefa. 09:40 Ja za to jako jedyny mąż w tym zgromadzeniu przybyłem w maju 09:40 I automatyczny kick od Kostki. 09:41 Fiery. Jak tam chcecie po Polsku "Gimbusy paliły e-papieroska". 09:41 #memories 09:41 http://imgur.com/MPVapoU (lf) 09:41 A wiecie skąd gimby mają e-papierosy? 09:42 Fujka. 09:42 o/ 09:42 Yo 09:42 o/ 09:42 I pamiętam doskonale moją pierwszą wizytę, kiedy to Loki, który rozmawiał z panienką Strange kazał mi wyjść, bo chcieli prywatności... 09:42 Kapelusznik <3 09:42 A może lepiej, Młodzież gimnazjalna raczyła się wyrobami pseudo - tytoniowymi? ;) 09:42 xd 09:42 no witam wszystkich <3 o/ 09:42 Siemasz. 09:42 I teraz wiem, że było coś takiego jak prywatna strefa! 09:42 O. Dokładnie. (y) 09:42 o/ Lewis 09:42 papierosy ochyda 09:42 I jeszcze słuchali tego no... Gangu ciastek. 09:42 Witam was 09:42 disgusting 09:42 Fiery niech się trują! >:D 09:42 Ohyda* 09:42 >ochyda 09:43 Ojezus. 09:43 Tlenu. 09:43 Hahaha... 09:43 W sumie 09:43 Fakt 09:43 Zawierają arsen ktory niszczy ścianki wątroby i tkanki nabłonkowe 09:43 Karu jest starszy ode mnie 09:43 Ale on się nie liczy 09:43 nikotyna uzależniajaca 09:43 To Karu. 09:43 ech... 09:43 i aż 10 unitów kadmu nowotwórczego 09:43 Ja się boję do tej Bydgoszczy jechać : < 09:44 Nie jedź. 09:44 Ale co ja 09:44 Ktoś tu coś mówił o Gangu Albanii czy mi się wydawało? 09:44 Jedź do BB. 09:44 Btw! 09:44 Uważaj 09:44 Czuję, że potrąci mnie autobus. 09:44 Za bardzo ping 09:44 Karu Cię zgwałci 09:44 :D 09:44 4 zaczyna się IEM. 09:44 Jedź do BB 09:44 nikt ci nie każe tam jechać 09:44 Z kim się widzę? ;> 09:44 Loki, przyjacielu, napisałem ci coś w strefie prywatnej. Liczę, że odpowiesz... 09:44 Mnie ostatnio ochlapał autobus 09:44 Ze mną! 09:44 Właśnie Ex 09:44 IEM! 09:44 :* 09:44 W tym roku musimy się spotkać! 09:44 <3 09:44 Koniecznie 09:44 Tak trzeba. 09:44 :-; 09:44 i serio, musze do BB przyjechać 09:44 Kuro, zabieracie się z nami? 09:45 Pociągiem czy samochodem? 09:45 Kyure avka zmieniłaś i teraz spostrzegłem 09:45 bo obecanki cacanki a martini samo się nie wypije 09:45 Pociągiem, lol. 09:45 Szkoda że dziś nie ma Sajko (lf) kto pamięta Those Nights at Sajko's? (lf) 09:45 No zmieniłam avka 09:45 Bo hOi i undertale <3 09:45 no Sajko jest spoko 09:45 Sajko jest bardzo spoko :) 09:46 Kuro, a macie kogoś z samochodem? 09:46 Kami? xD 09:46 Sajko jest Golemem 09:46 Czarny jedzie! 09:46 Sis plz 09:46 xD 09:46 Golem był spoko 09:46 Oho. 09:46 Ale 09:46 Meh. 09:46 Piniakolada 09:46 Ja bym mogła kogoś zgarnąć po drodze, ale trochę nie po drodze : < 09:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkox8x1LxQ4 09:46 chronił Żydów 09:46 :D 09:46 Nie zostawię swoich ziomków. 09:46 szkoda tylko, że się później zbuntował i zaczął ich zabijać 09:46 Ex jedź tak 09:47 Okrężną drogą 09:47 xD 09:47 :/ 09:47 Widzę nowy avek. 09:47 Piniako graj w Undertale 09:47 Wygląda jak ja. 09:47 Po wypłacie. 09:47 Serio. xD 09:47 To Undertale! 09:47 Do Kato przez Gdańsk, Olsztyn, Kraków i BB 09:47 na MWŚ wszyscy o tej grze gadają 09:47 Temmie bogiem! 09:47 Good idea 09:47 nie dość, że tam to jeszcze tutaj 09:47 Jaki golem? 09:47 Ex to ten 09:47 Jedziesz do mnie 09:47 Loki, to idź na MWŚ 09:47 Potem przez Czechowice 09:48 Potem Tychy i McDonald 09:48 A potem Kato i czekanie 3 h w kolejce <3 09:48 oooo Loki *_* 09:48 Kolejki <3 09:48 kto jest Demigodem ? 09:48 Mad co się dzieje? 09:48 *5h 09:48 nosisz nazwe najsłyniejszego obojniaka w 9 światach 09:49 W kolejkach poznaje się najfajniejszych ludzi. 09:49 Piniakolada 09:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvxzKpMHMTQ 09:49 <3 09:49 Czasem poddaję się kontemplacji, dlaczego 80 procent ludzi z czatu mieści się w Łodzi 09:49 Namówiłaś mnie, muszę w to zagrać. 09:49 Mad no fakt Loki umiał zmieniać płeć 09:50 Ekhem, BB here. 09:50 Pinia 09:50 Tak na przyszłość 09:50 Cześć :) 09:50 Zabijaj wszystko 09:50 Master, chodź na IEM. 09:50 Now he has a nose. 09:50 Witam 09:50 IEM? 09:50 A cóż to? 09:50 Zabijaj/usuwa/niszcz wszystko. To, co lubię. 09:51 teoretycznie 09:51 Takie fajne rzeczy w Kato. 09:51 masz 3 zakonczenia 09:51 Kato? 09:51 Nie 09:51 Wybacz brak mojej wiedzy lecz ja rzadko kiedy jestem w jakimkolwiek temacie 09:51 Fajniejsze rzeczy w BB 09:51 Kotowice. 09:51 Najfajniejsze rzeczy w BB: 09:51 Ja 09:52 Kuro 09:52 Nie 09:52 Koniec. 09:52 Kuro 09:52 09:52 Szczur Kuro 09:52 Ozz 09:52 Aha... 09:52 Piniakolada 09:52 Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie 09:52 Ozz nie należy do fajnych rzeczy. 09:52 Zależy 09:53 Czy tylko ja nadal nie kumam o co chodzi? :/ 09:53 Piniakolada https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xZGMRGlN9c 09:53 Czym ja sobie zasłużyłem na zaproszenie do tego IEM? 09:53 Chcę Cię spotkać. 09:54 Bój się 09:54 On Cię zgwałci 09:54 Hatter, ale oficjalnie Loki był facetem 09:54 Wybacz, jeszcze trochę czasu minie zanim będę mógł podróżować z zapewnieniem sobie noclegu 09:54 Lecz bardzo mi miło 09:55 Master wiesz 09:55 Mów mi Madi xd 09:55 Mogę Ci zapewnić nocleg (lf) 09:55 Hatter ... racja się z Hitlerem kojarzy ;-; 09:55 Ekhem... 09:55 Emmmm... 09:55 Master może zobaczysz jej piękne nogi XD 09:56 Może kiedyś... 09:56 Loki, proszę... 09:56 Kuro ma piękne nogi? 09:56 Kuro ma nogi? 09:56 Kuro ma macki. 09:56 xD 09:56 To u nas rodzinne. 09:57 Czuję się lekko skonsternowany 09:57 Tentacle? 09:57 Yas. 09:57 D: 09:58 nie gadajcie o hentaiach błagam was 09:58 Nikt nie gada. 09:58 Teraz czuję się co najmniej niekomfortowo 09:58 a tentacle? 09:59 jj 09:59 o czym gadamy ? 09:59 Nic nie poradzę, że tak to odbierasz, Loki, ale samo słowo "tentacle" oznacza "mackę" po angielsku. 09:59 nom 09:59 Loki, przyjacielu, właśnie mi się coś przypomniało 09:59 to można po Polsku napisać 09:59 Pozwól, że posłużę się cytatem 10:00 a zresztą nieważne 10:00 Kuro ma macki? 10:00 Jejku 10:00 Jezu, Loki 10:00 Słabo 10:00 "sam sobie tego życzył" 10:00 Widziałam za dużo internetu żeby nie wiedzieć jak to się skończy 10:00 Jeżeli macki Ci się kojarzą z hentaiem 10:00 Masz zepsuty umysł. 10:00 Ale 10:00 chodziło mi o herbatę z dwoma jednorożcami 10:01 Nie Ty, Nowa. Loki. 10:01 Piniakolada 10:01 farbowałam dzisiaj włosy 10:01 I jak masz fioletową farbę 10:01 To to nie jest fiolet 10:01 Tylko kupa 10:02 Pic or didn't happen. 10:02 Kyure i jak ? 10:02 zły odcień ? 10:02 Panienko Nowa... 10:02 Tak 10:02 Bardzo 10:02 Foch. 10:02 Nie odzywam się do ciebie. 10:02 To jest bardziej szary niż fiolet 10:02 Oczywiście... 10:03 Na szczęście Gtsa dał mi bezcenną radę 10:03 w ogóle nie polecam być pryszczatym gimbem 10:03 Witaj Wx 10:03 Ex* 10:03 i w ogóle znalazłam dziwną zależność 10:03 Witaj Mosad 10:03 Modad * 10:03 Wybacz mi ten błąd 10:03 Yo 10:03 i nq wam 10:03 osoby, które są najgrubsze nie mają pryszczy, a osoby szczupłe mają ich dużo 10:03 Wyrażam skruchę i proszę o wybaczenie 10:03 foch. 10:03 Bywaj Gtsa 10:03 Stwierdzam, że YamatoCannon jest seksi 10:03 ._. 10:04 Nie przejmuj się, nie zakładam Twej złej woli. Wszak litertówki zdarzają się każdemu. 10:04 Nowa, nieprawda. 10:04 Bo to zależy od cery i od diety. 10:04 I hormonów. 10:04 Tak. 10:04 Hm 10:04 I genów 10:05 Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość, doceniam twoje dobre intencje, Lady 10:05 Cerę można podciągnać pod geny. 10:05 Ja nie mam pryszczy, bo mam azs. :3 10:05 ;-; 10:05 Piniakolada ale to dziwne 10:05 Ozz ma 10:05 I też ma azs 10:05 btw 10:05 Ozz prawdopodobnie ma astmę jeszcze 10:05 ;x 10:05 Meh, mam zły humor 10:05 Panienko Nowa, skrucha nie była skierowana w twoją stronę 10:05 ... 10:05 Kuro 10:06 nie odzywaj się do mnie x2 10:06 A kiedy Ozz był ostatnio u dermatologa? 10:06 Jak sobie panienka życzy... 10:06 Chyba miesiąc temu 10:06 Co miesiąc chodzi 10:06 Albo co dwa tygodnie 10:06 Do kogo? 10:06 + lekarz rodzinny 10:06 Niech nie chodzi do rodzinnego, to strata czasu. 10:06 Koło Orła, niedaleko ratusza 10:06 Był u alergologa? 10:07 Do rodzinnego chodzi bo kaszel 10:07 Na jakiej ulicy? 10:07 Piniak 10:07 Tam jest jeden dermatolog 10:07 xD 10:07 Kyu, mam pytanie, jeśli pani pozwoli... 10:07 Ale nie wiem w którym miejscu. 10:07 ? 10:07 Tam jest apteka 10:07 Bo Pod Orłem nie jest koło ratusza. :x 10:07 Jak nie? 10:07 No to bliżej Białki 10:07 Lepiej? 10:07 Nom. 10:07 Z czystej ciekawości zapytam: Czy biurokratów może być kilka? NP. 3? 10:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj_YRvp8Knc 10:08 Master, może. 10:08 Master tak 10:08 muszę Was chwilowo opuścić 10:08 Dziękuję za odpowiedź 10:08 Kuro, bo ja mam kontakt do fajnego ziomka. 10:08 tzn? 10:08 Lol, nawet ja wiem o jakim miejscu mówi Kuro. 10:08 jakieś dragi czy coś? (lf) ? 10:08 Chyba. 10:08 Tylko że on teraz przyjmuje chyba tylko prywatnie. 10:08 Dał mi sterydy. 10:08 Kuźwa 10:08 Ale są fajne. 10:08 ooo Piniak paker 10:08 Nie mów mi o sterydach 10:08 Tzn, nie niszczą mnie. 10:09 Weź 10:09 Ozz je bierze 10:09 Loki, wiesz, to nie jest raczej powód do żartów. 10:09 przez sterydy swego czasu przytyłam +8kg 10:09 I mu się powiększyły w dwóch miejscach węzły chłonne 10:09 Ex no to mój 10:09 schudł 10:09 I to mocno 10:09 A ja nic. 10:09 :3 10:09 + węzły 10:09 bez przesady 10:09 Pod pachą jeden 10:09 ja bralam takie na nadbudowanie tkanki 10:09 I na szyji drugi 10:09 bo stawy chore 10:09 może przez to 10:09 nie wiem, na sterydach się nie znam ;-; 10:10 Loki sorry, ale w przypadku Piniaka 10:10 czekaj. jak to nie jest? 10:10 Mi kiedyś skóra zczarniała. 10:10 Sterydy =/= fajne 10:10 I mam teraz szare plamy na ciele. 10:10 kurde :/ 10:10 wybacz 10:10 Taki ze mnie paker. :) )) 10:10 Tak samo u mojego 10:10 Bierze sterydy 10:10 Przykro mi z tego powodu 10:10 Bo azs 10:10 I w tamtym roku był w szpitalu :v 10:11 Kuro, niech on przebada się pod kierunkiem łuszczycy. 10:11 Osobiście nigdy nie tknę tych... Rzeczy... 10:11 Badał się. 10:11 Master, ale "te rzeczy" to leki. 10:11 Master, ale to są leki. 10:11 Jak wszelkie używki 10:11 To pomaga 10:11 No chyba, że chcesz pakować 10:11 Pomaga jednocześnie niszcząc organizm. 10:11 To współczuję 10:11 Ale ogólnie 10:11 Mój jak weźmie sterydy 10:11 To czuje się o niebo lepiej niż bez 10:12 współczuję 10:12 Ostatnio doprowadza mnie do szału to, że tak naprawdę nie mogę unikać dymu z fajek 10:12 Ja jak brałam sterydy czylam się jak ostatnia kupa 10:12 więc odstawiłam 10:12 ale do tej pory nie znaleźli mi niczego wzamian ;-; 10:12 Ja nie czuję różnyc. 10:12 Ja się obawiam, że moje dziecko na 99% będzie miało azs :x 10:12 *różnicy 10:12 w zamian * 10:12 lepiej to rzućcie 10:12 Kuro, nie do końca. 10:12 Dziecko raczej nie. 10:12 Piniak no właśnie wiem 10:12 jeśli to możliwe 10:13 Prędzej wnuk. 10:13 Stronię od tytoniu jak tylko mogę, lecz ograniczeni ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, iż to przeszkadza innym 10:13 Bo wiesz 10:13 I zawzięcie palą 10:13 Niby Ty i Ozz 10:13 I Marta, siostra Ozza 10:13 Więc jest szansa, że będzie ok 10:13 Z drugiej strony 10:13 Ja i Nikodem :v 10:13 Wiesz 10:14 Nie martw się o to. 10:14 Ja się nie martwię o to. 10:14 Ozz się martwi bardziej o gorsze choroby 10:14 Bo ten 10:14 Azs jednak jest dość specyficzne i trudno wyczaić jak przenosi się genetycznie. 10:14 Nasi znajomi 10:14 Urodzili córkę 10:14 I ma problemy zdrowotne, i to spore 10:14 Kuro 10:14 Na siedem piekieł... 10:15 Możemy na priv? 10:15 Pewnie 10:16 Wybaczcie, urządzenie mi się wyłączyło 10:19 Lecz widzę, że mało tu się dyskusji odbywa... 2016 02 13